doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Juan Guzmán
|nacimiento = 20 de abril de 1964 |ingreso_doblaje = 1989 ( ) |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje Director de doblaje Locutor publicitario y comercial Orador motivacional |pais = Venezuela Mexico (La casa de Rosewood Lane) Colombia |pais_interprete = Venezuela |estado = Activo |twitter = juanmaguz2|instagram = juanmanuelguzma}} Jack_01.png|Jack en Samurai Jack, su personaje más emblematico. Rick-harrison-pawn-stars.jpg|Rick Harrison en El precio de la historia, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. rick-rick-and-morty-76.4.jpg|Rick Sánchez en Rick y Morty, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Parche.png|Parche el Pirata en Bob Esponja, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. GMld.png|Geoff en la franquicia de Drama total y Drama total presenta: Carrera alucinante, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Sr_Lancer-1_xD.png|Profesor Lancer en Danny Phantom, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. K_'nuckles.png|Capitán Nudillos en Las maravillosas desventuras de Flapjack, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Aquaman.jpg|Guzmán es la voz oficial de Aquaman de DC Comics (1999, 2008-Presente), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Descarga (28).jpg|Otis en La granja, Feral Friends 269.png|Narrador francés (desde temp. 2) también en Bob Esponja. Hamton.jpg|Hamton el Cerdito en Tiny Toons y El show de Plucky. WC6Mike.png|Mike en Winx Club. El Fantasma del Espacio.png|Fantasma del Espacio en Fantasma del Espacio: de Costa a Costa (Temp. 7-8) y El show de Brak. HXE-VictorCreed.png|Dientes de Sable en Hombres X: Evolución. Sirenoman.png|Sirenoman (1ª voz) también en Bob Esponja. Duelo_McFile.png|Duero Mcfile de Vandread y su secuela "Vandread: The Second Stage". Archivo:Pinguino_serie_animada.jpg|Oswald Cobblepot/El Pingüino (1ª voz) en Batman: La serie animada. Romerobates.png|Alex Romero en Motel Bates. Mr-pink.jpg|Señor Rosado en Perros de la calle (Redoblaje). Det. Donald Kimball AS.jpeg|Det. Donald Kimball (Willem Dafoe) en Psicópata americano (doblaje venezolano). Michael-season-1-Stratosphere.jpeg|El Arcángel Michael/Miguel en Dominion. Piratapelicula.png|Pirata en Bob Esponja: La película. Sr._Roberts.jpg|Sr. Roberts en 100 cosas para hacer antes de High School. BTR-Fabio.jpg|Fabio Lanzoni en Big Time Rush. BTR-Hawk.jpg|Hawk también en Big Time Rush. Williamhmacy.jpg|Frank Gallagher en Shameless (doblaje venezolano). Tumblr nfnkervV2L1sarwbeo3 1280.jpg|Bull Borgnine en Battle B-Daman. Robot-jones-whatever-happened-to-robot-jones-0.13.jpg|Robot Jones en Jones, el robot. Desktop 19-02-2017 17-10-34-316.jpg|Killgore en La robot adolescente. Xj8-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-0.33.jpg|XJ-8 también en La robot adolescente. Ben Plotz SITBC.png|Narrador en Sheep en la gran ciudad. Bob-johnson-squirrel-boy-22.4.jpg|Bob Johnson en Niño Ardilla. Taury.png|Taury en Harry y su cubeta de dinosaurios. Johnnystoked.png|Johnny en Stoked! Locos por las olas. Desktop 30-03-2018 17-20-45-71.jpg|Granjero Fred en Engie Benjy. Mayor-knightleigh-edgar-ellen-3.7.jpg|Alcalde Knightleigh en Edgar & Ellen. Molotov2.png|General Molotov en Jimmy Two-Shoes. Character_large_craig.jpg|Craig en Sanjay y Craig. FrymanTransparent.png|Fryman en Steven Universe. 2 Kofi.png|Kofi (1ª voz) también en Steven Universe. TTG-UniverseTree.jpg|Árbol Cosmico (1ª voz) en Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción. Super_Comandante.png|Super Comandante en Lucky Fred. Hoover2.png|Sam Hoover en Ey, ese es mi fantasma. Man Árctica.jpg|Hombre Ártico en Fanboy y Chum Chum. Abe Lincoln CH.png|Abraham Lincoln en Secundaria de clones. Paul Revere CH.png|Paul Revere también en Secundaria de clones. Bald.jpg|Bald en Fullmetal Alchemist. AlexLA.jpg|Alex Louis Armstrong en Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Sonic_Boom_Eggman_Artwork.png|Dr. Eggman en Sonic Boom. Buford.jpg|Buford en Numb Chucks. Buzz Harris.png|Buzz Harris en Ginger. E68b754b45db410729ac11407c5e7a3faf984925bdb1da01ba8e97da3e8bfeba 1.jpg|Tronald Dump en Planeta Sheen. Kratz-harvey-beaks-8.61.jpg|Kratz en Harvey Beaks. Doctor-roberts-harvey-beaks-1.76.jpg|Dr. Roberts también en Harvey Beaks. Ylab3MC7.jpg|Geextah en Los Patos Extremos. Sagwa4.png|Papá en Sagwa, la gatita siamesa. Dogos (DLTM Anime).png|Dogos en D'Artacán y los tres mosqueperros (Redoblaje). Padre de D'Artacán (DLTM Anime).png|Padre de D'Artacán también en D'Artacán y los tres mosqueperros (Redoblaje). Bob_Esponja_Logo.gif|Letreros en Bob Esponja (desde temp. 2). thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE JUAN GUZMAN COMO RICK HARRISON thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE JUAN GUZMAN COMO RICK HARRISON thumb|right|224 px|NARRACION POR JUAN GUZMAN. thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE JUAN GUZMAN COMO GEEXTAH Juan Guzmán es un actor y director de doblaje venezolano que ha doblado un sinfín de personajes, principalmente en series animadas, anime, programas de The History Channel y teleseries. Es conocido por doblar a Jack en Samurai Jack, Rick Harrison en El precio de la historia, Parche el Pirata y el narrador francés en Bob Esponja, el capitán Nudillos en Las maravillosas desventuras de Flapjack, entre otros. Carrera Inició su trayectoria en el doblaje de voz en 1989 comenzando a trabajar como técnico de audio en Etcétera Group y a la par estudiaba teatro profesional y posteriormente laboró como actor de doblaje. Su primer personaje fue en la telenovela brasileña Tieta donde interpretó un personaje llamado Jarrón de flor y posteriormente llegaría su primer personaje animado que fue en la serie animada Tiny Toons donde interpreto a Hamtom, el cerdito. A partir de entonces Juan se consolidó con un actor de doblaje profesional en Venezuela y ha doblado infinidad de personajes los cuales lo han llevado a ser reconocido por todos los países latinos, esto da referencia de la gran calidad y empeño que el actor le ha dado a los proyectos en los que trabaja y la forma tan versátil en la cual abarca los tipos de personajes que se le dan a interpretar. Actualmente los papeles fijos que sigue haciendo son Rick Harrison en el reality El precio de la Historia, a Craig de la serie animada Sanjay and Craig, también a la oveja Buford en Numb Chucks, al comisario Alex Romero en la serie de TV Bates Motel, el agente Jack Crawford en Hannibal (Serie de TV), y a Frank Gallagher en Shameless, además de seguir doblando ininterrumpidamente su personaje de Parche el Pirata en la serie animada Bob Esponja, además de leer los insertos de esta. El actor se encuentra plenamente activo aún en la especialización del doblaje de voz, igualmente se dedica en lo que es la locución publicitaria y comercial en su país y algunas marcas internacionales, así como también se ha dedicado a la dirección de actuación de voz, en áreas fuera de la actuación y publicidad Juan es participe de retiros y campamentos de un proyecto llamado "Jesús en nuestros corazones" en donde enseña e inculca los valores cristianos a la juventud venezolana. Para finales de 2016 visito México para una presentación en Tampico, y en su visita tuvo la oportunidad de trabajar en un proyecto doblado en la empresa WG. thumb|right|230px thumb|180px|Juan y algunos de sus personajes thumb|right|230px Filmografía Anime Hideki Tasaka *Vandread: The Second Stage (2001) - Duero Mcfile *Vandread (2000) - Duero Mcfile Otros: *Almendrita - Hans (ep.21) *Hellsing - Luke Valentine *Samurai 7 - Shimada Kambei *Solty Rei - Roy Revant *Gantz - Masanobu Houjo *Di Gi Charat Nyo - Rik Heisenberg *The Magician: el Mago - Cosmo *Super Cerdita - Iggy *Nodame Cantabile - Hajime Tanioka / Voces adicionales *Humanoid Monster Bem - Padre de Makoto *The Legend of Blue - Jeong Yeon *Escuela de Detectives - Morihiko Dan *Excel Saga - Nabeshin *The Prince of Tennis - Nanjiro *Hungry Heart - Kyosuke Kanou / Murakami (Doblaje original) *Transformers Armada - Fred / Nemesis Prime *Transformers Cybertron - Scattorshot *Transformers Energon - Dr. Jones *Beyblade - Lee / Dunga *Fullmetal Alchemist - Balt (Cap. 6) y Voces adicionales *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Alex Louis Armstrong *Medabots - Rokusho *Mushishi - Saishu (ep 9) *Goleadores - Padre de Rei *Black Cat - Naizer Bruckheimer / Narración *Speed Grapher - Sid / Voces adicionales *Vacaciones de verano - George John Paul (eps. 30) / Voces diversas *S-CRY-ed - Voces adicionales *Slayers - Letreros / Bandido (cap. 1) *Slayers Next - Letreros *Slayers Try - Dai el buitre (ep. 18) / Kerel (ep. 17) / Capitan del barco (ep. 19) / Letreros / Cortinillas (ep. 1) *Hugo, el rey del judo - Títulos *GetBackers-Teshimine Takeru *Viewtiful Joe - Alan Keith / Sargento Gran John Series animadas George Lowe *Fantasma del Espacio: de Costa a Costa - Fantasma del Espacio (2ª voz) *Copa Toon - Fantasma del Espacio *El show de Brak - Fantasma del Espacio Don Messick *Tiny Toons - Hamtom, el cerdito ' *El Show de Plucky - '''Hamtom, el cerdito ' '''Chris Hardwick *La granja - Otis / Anunciante/Insertos *Sanjay y Craig - Craig Tom Kenny *Bob Esponja: **Parche, el pirata **Narrador francés (2ª temporada en adelante) *Ginger - Buzz Harris Otros: *Samurai Jack - Jack *Las maravillosas desventuras de Flapjack - Capitán Nudillos *Sonic Boom - [[Doctor Eggman|'Doctor Eggman']]' '(Mike Pollock) *Bob Esponja: **Tritón (1ª temporada) ** Letreros/insertos (2ª temporada en adelante) ** Voces adicionales *Jones, el robot - Jones *Nella: Una princesa valiente - Rey Papá * El Toro Ninja: Farm Fu! - Mono * Las aventuras de Coco Fred - Resbalo y Deslizo * CatDog - Primer Nº1 / Perro furioso / El gato Dan / Perro elegante / Hans, el cerdo alemán / Padre de Chica / Mono con garfio / Voces adicionales *Superman: la serie animada - Arthur Curry / Aquaman / Voces Adicionales *Batman, el valiente - Arthur Curry / Aquaman / Narración *Justicia Joven - Arthur Curry / Aquaman / voces adicionales *Secundaria de clones - Abraham Lincoln / Paul Revere *Lucky Fred - Super Comandante *Animales en calzones - Dirk Peligro *Isla del Drama/Luz, drama, acción/Drama total: Gira mundial/Drama total presenta: Carrera alucinante - Geoff *Drama total: Gira mundial' - Chris McLean (solo canciones)' *Danny Phantom - Profesor Lancer *Superman: la serie animada - Camaleón (Jason Priestley) / Kyle R./Linterna Verde *Batman: La serie animada - Oswald Cobblepot/El Pingüino *Las pistas de Blue - Steve (2da voz) *La Pandilla de Fennel Vennel 19 - Narrador *Clifford - Sr. Bleakman *Harry y su cubeta de dinosaurios - Taury *Niño Ardilla - Bob Johnson *Edgar & Ellen - Alcalde Knightleigh / Insertos *Héroe: 108 - Señor Sin Manos *Planeta Sheen - Tronald Dump / Voces adicionales *Super 4 - Ruben *Jimmy Two-Shoes - General Molitov *Chica Supersabia - Diadoro / Narrador *Engie Benjy - Granjero Fred *Los aventureros: En busca de Gawayn - Duque de Amaraxos *Las aventuras de Miss Spider - Hollie *Legión de Superhéroes - Ferro Lad *The Batman - Ethan Bennett *Mission Hill - Jim Kuback *Numb Chucks - Buford, la oveja. *Ratón Esponja - Presentación - Letreros / Productor (primer episodio) *Brotown - Dios *Stroker y Hoop - Dobleancho / Voces adicionales *Chuggington - Harrison / Dunbar *Stoked! Locos por las olas - Johnny *Fanboy y Chum Chum - Hombre Ártico *Dora, la exploradora - Lion (un episodio) *Pixcodelics - Dr. Ping *Hombres X: Evolución - Victor Creed / Dientes de Sable *Stroker y Hoop - Dobleancho / Voces diversas *Batman del Futuro - Ra's Al Ghul / Grito / Jim Tate "Arsenal" / Paxton Powers / Ira Billing "Hechicero" (1ra Voz) / Halcon / Zander (2da Voz) / Cazador *Winx Club: **Mike **Paladium (2ª temp., ep. 46 y 49) **Rey Radius (3ª temp.) **Voz en Roca Luz (Episodio 28) **Bu (Episodio 40) **Señor Batson (Episodio 86) **Voces adicionales *Los misterios de Moville - Granjero Dale, Gran Wallie *Kid vs. Kat - Capitan Blasteroide / Conductor de telerrealidad cazatalentos / Voces adicionales *Ey, ese es mi fantasma - Sam Hoover *Xiaolin Chronicles - Salvador Cumo *Campeones Sendokai - Sidmodius''' / Letreros *Steven Universe - Fryman, Kofi *Harvey Beaks - Kratz / Dr. Roberts *Dr. Pantástico - Dunley Lipton *Cuentos espantosos (Para niños caprichosos) - Director (temp. 1) / Sergio (temp. 1) / Dudu Di Marco *Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción - Árbol del Universo (primera voz), Aquaman *Garrapatas y catapultas - Bajito / Letreros *Yoohoo y sus amigos - Padre Tiempo / Felíz / Letreros (1ª temporada) *El mundo de Eliot - Padre de Mimi *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood - Papá Tigre *Peg + Gato - Granjero *Dora y sus amigos - Padre de Dora *Rosita Fresita: Aventuras en Tutti Frutti - Bruce *Rick y Morty - '''Rick Sanchez *Justice League Action - Lobo *Animaniacs - Porky (ep. 65) / voces adicionales *Locos Dieciséis - Voces adicionales (doblaje venezolano) *La naranja molesta - Voces adicionales *Clarence - Voces adicionales *Rabbids Invasion - Voces adicionales *Campamento Lakebottom - Voces adicionales *Ser Ian - Voces adicionales *George de la selva - Voces adicionales *Lola & Virginia - Voces adicionales *Planeta Sketch - Voces adicionales *Universitarios - Voces adicionales *Martha habla - Voces adicionales *Cuentos de la cripta - Voces adicionales *Los Oblongs - Voces adicionales * Natugato - Al *Sagwa, la gatita siamesa - Papá Series de TV Rick Harrison *El precio de la historia - El mismo *El precio de la Historia: estilo Inglés - El mismo *Los restauradores - El mismo *Locos por los autos - El mismo *Top Gear - El mismo Ian Wright *Trotamundos *Fin de Semana VIP Otros *Shameless - Frank Gallagher (William H. Macy) *El Proyecto Mindy - Morgan Tookers (Ike Barinholtz) *Hannibal (Serie de TV) - Jack Crawford (Laurence Fishburne). *Bates Motel - Comisario Alex Romero (Nestor Carbonell). *Missing Person Unit (Vermist) - Walter Sibelius '(Koen De Bouw) *Guerra de Envíos - '''Marc Springer ' (2da Voz) *Billy El Exterminador - '''Big Bill Sr. *Última Onda - Sr. Wilder *Mis padres son extraterrestres - Brian Johnson *Overruled! Corte juvenil - Señor Vickers *Teens al poder - Alcalde Braddock *Proyecto Adrenalina - Caz *La vida secreta de la adolescente americana - Marc Molina *Intercambio Extranjero - Craig Payne *The Naked Brothers Band - Director *Blue Water High: Escuela de Surf - Craig "Simmo" Simmonds *Mi vida con Derek - Voces Adicionales / Sr. MacDonald *Kenan y Kel - Voces adicionales *Paranormal State - Voces diversas *Dexter- Harry Morgan *Unidad Especial 9 - Geb *Camioneros del hielo - Timothy Freeman, Rick Yemm *Videos divertidos de Animal Planet - Presentador *Leyendas del templo escondido - El Gran Sabio *Yo Gabba Gabba! - Padre de Muno / Voces adicionales *Steven Seagal: Policía en acción - Voces adicionales *La búsqueda de Corwin - Narrador *Jeff Corwin en acción - Narrador *Las aventuras de Jeff Corwin - Narrador *Contacto extraterrestre (2013) - Narrador *Big Time Rush - Favio / Hawk (2da voz) / Voces adicionales *Ray Donovan - Sean Walker (epi. 2) / voces adicionales *El Don de Alba - Ramón Ramos *100 cosas para hacer antes de High School - Sr. Roberts / Letreros *Brooklyn 9-9 - Kevin Cozner / voces adicionales *Californication - Rick Rath *Dominion - El Arcángel Michael / Miguel *Doctor Who - Voces adicionales (desde 5ª temp.) *Public Morals - Terry Muldoon (Edward Burns) *Búsqueda Alienígena - Voces adicionales *Mossad 101 - Yonna "Kinder" Harari *Pulsaciones - Santiago Ariza Películas Barack Obama *Objetivo: Bin Laden **El mismo (2015) **El mismo (2012) Robert De Niro *The Big Wedding - Don Griffin (2013) venezolano *What Just Happened? - Ben (2008) Andy Garcia *Cristiada - Enrique Goristieta Velarde (2012) *Across the Line: The Exodus of Charlie Wright - Jorge Garza (2010) [[Sean Rogerson|'Sean Rogerson']] * Fenómeno siniestro 2 - Lance Preston/El mismo (2012) * Fenómeno siniestro - Lance Preston (2011) venezolano Kevin Bacon *Elephant White - Jimmy (2011) venezolano *Súper - Jacques (2010) Simon Baker *El precio de la codicia - Jared Cohen (2011) venezolano *Not Forgotten - Jack Bishop (2009) venezolano Vinnie Jones *Matén al irlandes - Keith Ritson (2011) venezolano *Los condenados - McStarley (2007) venezolano Pierce Brosnan *Tentación en Manhattan - Jack Abelhammer (2011) venezolano *Butterfly on a Wheel - Tom Ryan (2007) venezolano Willem Dafoe *Psicópata americano (2000) - Detective Donald Kimball (doblaje venezolano) *Aflicción (1998) - Rolfe Whitehouse Tom Berenger *El sustituto - Jonathan Shale (1996) venezolano *Francotirador - Thomas Beckett (1993) venezolano Steve Buscemi *El salón del árbol - Tommy (1996) *Perros de la calle - Sr. Rosado (1992) venezolano Otros *Loving - Sheriff Brooks (2016) *Una vez más - Alan (Oliver Platt) (2016) *Frontera caníbal - Comisario Hunt (Kurt Russell) (2015) *Peter y Wendy - Capitán Garfio (2015) *Nochebuena - Harris (Patrick Stewart) (2015) *Trumbo - Arlen Hird (Louis C.K.) e Insertos (2015) venezolano *Cub - El Cazador (2014) *Mundo de adultos - Título y Voces adicionales (2013) *Tom, Dick y Harriet - Tom Burns (Steven Weber) (2013) *Ain't Them Bodies Saints - Skerritt (Keith Carradine) (2013) *Scary Movie 5 - Charlie Sheen (Él mismo) y 3 Insertos (2013) *Olympus Has Fallen - General Edward Clegg (Robert Forster) (2013) venezolano *El niño y el fugitivo - Tom Blankenship (Sam Shepard) (2012) versión *Cibergeddon - Carl, Título y letrero (2012) *C'mon Man - Título y Voces adicionales (2012) *Birds of America - Paul (Gary Wilmes) (2012) *Big Time Rush: La película - Sir Atticus Moon (Trevor Devall) (2012) *Pusher - Milo (Zlatko Buric) (2012) *The Place Beyond the Pines - Peter Deluca (Ray Liotta) (2012) venezolano *Corre y pega - Título (2012) venezolano *Los caballos de McBride - Letreros (2012) *La casa de Rosewood Lane - Det. Danny Briggs (Ray Wise) (2011) mexicano *Los padrinos mágicos, la película: ¡Momento de crecer, Timmy Turner! - Alcalde de Dimmsdale (2011) *Una vida mejor - Voces adicionales (2011) venezolano *Indiferencia - Voces adicionales (2011) venezolano *Indemnización - George Youngstown (William Sadler), Voces adicionales, Títulos y letreros (2011) *La gran telenovela - Vicente (Otto Jr.) (2011) *Los caza recompenzas - Ridley (Frank J. Zupancic) (2011) *Hielo en el cielo - Paul Moosbacher (Marcus Mittermeier) (2011) *I Will Follow - Ramon Leon (2011) *Fuerzas especiales - Storato (Darren Shahlavi), Títulos y Letreros (2011) *Big Time Rush: Fiesta en la playa - Parche el pirata (Tom Kenny) (2011) *Navidades en la nada - Charles Benson (Rick Roberts), Títulos y Letreros (2010) *El traje de Santa - Drake Cazador (Kevin Sorbo), Títulos y letreros (2010) *Vacaciones con Derek - Voces adicionales (2010) *Cartas al Cielo - Título/Letreros (2010) *The Good Witch's Gift - Jake Russell (Chris Potter) (2010) *Big Time Rush: El gran concierto - Hawk (Phil LaMarr) (2010) *Kill Katie Malone - Robert (Dean Cain) (2010) *Giallo - Inspector Enzo Avolfi (Adrien Brody), Título y letrero (2009) venezolano *Nueva en la ciudad - Stu Kopenhafer (J.K. Simmons) y Título (2009) *Not Forgotten - Títulos y letreros (2009) venezolano *La ternura del asesino - Tnte. Cristofuoro (Russell Crowe), Título y letreros (2009) venezolano *Gamer - Voces adicionales, Títulos y letreros (2009) venezolano *Buen cabello - Voces adicionales (2009) *El mejor papá del mundo - Mike Lane (Henry Simmons) (2009) venezolano *The Good Guy - Cash (Andrew McCarthy) (2009) venezolano *The Missing Person - Gus Papitos (Paul Sparks) (2009) *Portal - Benedict (Kevin Dobson) (2009) *Soul Men - Louis Hinds (Samuel L. Jackson) (2008) venezolano *The Eye - Simon McCollough (Rade Serbedzija) (2008) venezolano *Capacidad disminuida - Donny Prime (Jim True-Frost) (2008) venezolano *Boot Camp - Letreros (2008) venezolano *Trucker - Len Bonner (Benjamin Bratt) (2008) *El monstruo de roca - El coloronel (Jon Polito) (2008) *Monster Ark - Cain (Todd Jensen) (2008) *El juego del miedo V - Mark Hoffman (Costas Mandylor) (2008) venezolano *Teresa, el cuerpo de Cristo - Fray Gaspar Daza (Eusebio Poncela) (2007) *Los condenados - Voces adicionales (2007) venezolano *Atrapados en la memoria - Marty Nichols (David Denman) (2007) venezolano *Lecciones de conducir - Robert Marshall (Nicholas Farrell) y Título (2006) *Imperio interior - Kingsley Stewart (Jeremy Irons) y Anunciador (William H. Macy) (2006) *10 artículos o menos - Letreros (2006) *Lord of War - Vladimir (Weston Cage) y Voces adicionales (2005) venezolano *Little Fish - Voces adicionales (2005) *El arcángel - Prof. Fluke Kelso (Daniel Craig) (2005) venezolano *Convicted - Joe Charbonic (Mark Holton) (2004) *Rapid Exchange - Newcastle (Lance Henriksen) (2003) *Perfume - Anthony (Jared Harris) (2001) *Listos para luchar - Titus Sinclair (Joe Pantoliano) (2000) *A tamaño natural - Líder de la banda (George Blondheim) (2000) *La sombra del vampiro - Fritz Arno Wagner (Cary Elwes) (2000) *El arca de Noé - Voces adicionales (1999) *Operación: Almas sobre hielo - Comentarista (Colin Murdock) (1999) *Silver Wolf - John Rockwell (Roy Scheider) (1999) *20,000 leguas de viaje submarino - Almirante McCutcheon (Peter McCauley) (1997) *Insomnio - Jonas Engström (Stellan Skarsgård) (1997) *El mercenario - Voces Adicionales (1997) *Patriotas falsos - Jayce (Joe DaSilva) (1996) *Dura de matar - Mark y Apostador (1995) *Los sospechosos de siempre - Roger "Verbal" Kint (1995) venezolano *Cazador silencioso - Frank "Sheriff Mantee" (Fred Williamson) (1995) *Combate a muerte - Paul Landis (Martin Kove) (1994) *El guardaespaldas - Sy Spector (Gary Kemp) (1992) Redoblaje *Mikey, el niño diabólico - Neil Trenton (John Diehl) (1992) *Poción de amor nº9 - Jeff (Bruce McCarty) (1992) *Ricochet - Nick Styles (Denzel Washington) (1991) *Nikita - La cara del peligro - Profesor de tiro (Rénos Mandis) (1990) *Misión Laser - Voces adicionales (1989) Redoblaje *Terror a bordo - Hughie Warriner (Billy Zane) (1989) *Jóvenes pistoleros - John Tunstall (Terence Stamp) (1988) Redoblaje *Hamburger Hill - Sgt. Adam Frantz (Dylan McDermott) (1987) *Mi otro yo - Sr. Mifflin (Michael Ensign) (1984) *El año que vivimos en peligro - Pete Curtis (Michael Murphy) (1982) (doblaje venezolano) *El cantante de Jazz - Jess Robin (Neil Diamond) (1980) *El conde de Montecristo - Edmond Dantes (Richard Chamberlain) (1975) redoblaje Peliculas animadas Tom Kenny *Bob Esponja: La película - Narrador francés *Bob Esponja: Aventura en la Atlántida - Parche el pirata *Bob Esponja: Atrapados en el congelador - Parche el pirata [[Matt Lanter|'Matt Lanter']] * Liga de la Justicia: El trono de la Atlántida - Arthur Curry / Aquaman * La muerte de Superman - Arthur Curry / Aquaman Otros *Cuentos espantosos: La película - Director *El regreso del grúfalo - Zorro (Tom Wilkinson) *Barbie Mariposa - Skeezite Dos *Barbie Fairytopia: La Magia del Arco Iris - Tourmaline *Barbie Pulgarcita - Obrero Jefe *Bob Esponja: La película - El Capitán Pirata e Insertos *La leyenda de Frosty el muñeco de nieve - Frosty *Todos los perros van al cielo - Charlie (doblaje venezolano) *Pascua en Conejolandia - Conejo de Pascua *Liga de la Justicia: La nueva frontera '- '''King Faraday *All-Star Superman - Bar-El *Barbie y el castillo de diamantes - Slyder *Batman del futuro: El regreso del Guasón - Charles Buntz/Chucko *Barbie en El lago de los cisnes - Rogelio *Batman Lego: La unión de los superhéroes - Títulos *Batman: El misterio de Capucha Roja - Voces adicionales *Batman: Regresa el caballero nocturno - Títulos *Batman: Regresa el caballero nocturno - Segunda parte - Títulos *Hoops and Yoyo haunted Halloween - Hoops *Hoops y Yoyo arruinan la Navidad - Hoops *Liga de la Justicia: Dioses y monstruos - Highfather *Batman ilimitado: Instinto animal - Insertos *Batman vs. Robin - Gran Maestre y Título principal *Liga de la Justicia: Crisis en las dos Tierras - Arthur Curry / Aquaman *Aventuras de la Liga de la Justicia: Atrapados en el tiempo - Arthur Curry / Aquaman *Liga de la Justicia de Imaginext - Arthur Curry / Aquaman *Liga de la Justicia: La paradoja del tiempo - Arthur Curry / Aquaman *Scooby-Doo! y Batman, el valiente - Arthur Curry / Aquaman *Dixie y la Rebelión Zombie - Doctor / Enfermero / Letreros *Liga de la Justicia Lego: Batalla cósmica - Títulos / voces adicionales *El Increíble Viaje de Hombre-Rama - '''Hombre Rama' *Tiny Toons en cuentos de terror - Hamton (Don Messick) Películas de anime *Inuyasha la película 3: La espada conquistadora - Totosai (Joji Yanami) *Inuyasha la película 4: Fuego en la isla mística - Ryura (Nobutoshi Canna) (varios diálogos) *El oro de los ninjas - Shogun de la Oscuridad, Usutsu Muzuru (Norio Wakamoto) y Letreros Telenovelas brasileñas Marcos Palmeira *Pantanal - Tadeo Aparecido Leoncio *Renacer - Juan Pedro *Torre de Babel - Alexandre Humberto Martins *Cuatro por cuatro - Dr. Bruno *Uga Uga (promocional y Doblaje venezolano) - Bernardo Baldochi Otros: *Tieta - Jarrón de flor (Debut en el doblaje) *El clavel y la rosa - Julián Petruchio (Eduardo Moscovis) *La próxima víctima - Adriano (Luigi Palhares) *Xica da Silva - Padre Bartolomeu da Silva de Oliveira (Ademir Zanyor) *Hilda Huracán - Cedenho (Daniel Boaventura) y Vitinho (Guga Coelho) *Pantanal - Chico (Enrique Diaz) y Rúben (Sílvio Pozato) *Del yunque a la sustancia X - Fantasma del Espacio Telenovelas chilenas *Las Vega's - Álvaro Sandoval (Julio Milostich) Telenovelas portuguesas *El beso del escorpión - Fernando Macieira (Pedro Lima) Doramas coreanos *Capricho del destino - Kim Woo Chul (Choi Won Young / Kang Tae Oh) Documentales *La rebelión de los bárbaros - Arminio / Eric L. Haney *Superhéroes desenmascarados - Paul Levitz *Contacto extraterrestre - Narrador *Drogas, negocio redondo - Voces diversas *Mundos perdidos - Voces diversas Dirección de doblaje *Slayers (primeras tres temporadas) Interprete *Bob Esponja - Tema de Apertura y Tema de la Serie en Versión Country interpretada por Junior Brown en los creditos finales del episodio Ser Asertivo *La granja (serie animada) - Pie Grande (voz cantada) Estudios y empresas de doblaje ::Venezuela * Etcétera Group * Lipsync Audio Video * M&M Studios ::Colombia * ¿? ::México * WG Curiosidades *El actor Juan Guzmán citó en una entrevista a Elisa Estela, Raúl Xiques, Salomón Adames, Isabel Vara, Rubén León y Rafael Monsalve como sus mayores influencias dentro de su carrera actoral en el doblaje, además comparte una gran amistad con todos ellos y ser admirador de su trabajo. *En esta misma entrevista dijo que los personajes favoritos y con quien se ha divertido doblándolos han sido Otis de La granja (serie animada), Jack de Samurai Jack y Parche el Pirata de Bob Esponja, ya que también han sido todo un reto para el actor doblarlos y además le han traído mucho reconocimiento a nivel mundial, en especial Parche. *También mencionó que para la película Dinosaurio hizo casting para el personaje principal, Aladdar, sin embargo no logró quedarse con dicho personaje, al igual que su compatriota Salvador Pérez. *Dicho por sus propias palabras, Juan dirigió la gerencia de doblaje por un corto tiempo en las empresas de Etcétera Group y Lipsync Audio Video. *Juan doblo a Barack Obama en Objetivo: Bin Laden, curiosamente tiene un ligero parecido al ex-presidente. *Ha interpretado a cuatro Ricks en total: **Rick Harrison en El precio de la historia **Rick Sánchez en Rick y Morty **Rick Rath en Californication **Rick Yemm en Camioneros del hielo Enlaces Externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores venezolanos Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Venezuela Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Colombia Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México